Lonely
by shortyshorts
Summary: Carlos is lonely. Ria is more than happy to let him stay over. Carlos/OC, mentions of Jagan and Kenjo.


**Lonely.**

Ria snapped out of her thoughts from a knock on the door. She sighed, stuffing the bookmark into the book and closing it, placing it on the table. She glanced at the time; **12:14am**. Who would even think about coming to her door at such a time? Another knock. She sighed, standing up. She took a glance at herself in the full-body mirror. She was in a white button-up that was a few sizes too big for her, and it made her black bra stand out. She had little black shorts on that barely covered her up. Her straight hair was up in a messy ponytail and she was wearing her glasses. She shrugged, not really caring considering it was 12am and she never cared who saw her all messy at this time. She opened the door, revealing a shirtless Carlos.

"Carlos? What are you doing here?" She asked putting a hand on her hip. Carlos was, like I mentioned shirtless, wearing a pair of blue flannel pyjama pants and converse. His short hair was messy, making him look even cuter than usual. He rubbed at his sleepy eyes.

"Well, Logan and James are _really_ loud and won't stop going at it like rabbits and Kendall's still out with Jo. I'm lonely, can't sleep. Can I sleep here with you tonight?" Carlos' voice was hoarse, like he just woke up. She smiled at her adorable best friend. Ria opened the door a little bit more and grabbed his hand, pulling him in. He gave her a small smile. "Thanks. I'm not disturbing you...right?" He asked, eyes growing big. He looked like a lost puppy, which made her stomach get filled with butterflies. She did always have a small crush on the youngest Big Time Rush member.

"Nah, I was just about to go to sleep anyways." She said, shrugging.

"Oh, well then I can take the couch, y'know...if you want." He said, turning over to the large white couch where she was just sitting 10 minutes ago. She giggled and took his hand again, turning him around.

"Nope, you're sleeping with me. I get lonely too, you know." She smiled and pulled him into her room. He gave her a crooked smile, then laid down on her large bed that was covered in pillows and a big, comfy blanket. He sighed from the comfort. He tugged his pyjama pants off, leaving him in his black briefs, throwing the piece of clothing onto the floor and snuggling into the bed. She laughed and pulled her white button-up off, put her glasses onto the bedside table and took her hair out of the ponytail, leaving it flowing on her shoulders and back.

She crawled in beside him, pulling the blanket over them and facing him. He looked so cute with half of his face pressed into the pillow, a lazy smile on his face. She giggled and ran a hand through his short hair. He closed his eyes in content. Placing his hands on her petit waist, he pulled her close. She shuddered in delight as their half-naked bodies pressed against each other. "Too close?" He whispered, running his fingers through the ends of her black hair. She shook her head no, and wrapper her own arms around him, pressing her face into his chest.

"This is nice." Ria said quietly. Carlos whispered a soft "yeah" and smiled. She looked up at him with big black eyes, making him look back down at her. "We barely even hang out anymore. I miss you."

He sighed. "I know, I'm sorry. It's just...the album, the planning for the new tour, it's getting...crazy." He said, pressing his lips to her forehead. "I miss you too, Ri. I wish I could take you on tour and not be so busy..."

She melted into his touch, heart almost skipping a beat when he kissed her forehead. "I'd love to come, but I have the whole dancing thing to work on, I'm auditioning for some commercials and shows. God, it's just so hectic and all I wanna do is...this. With you. Just lay here and enjoy each other's company." He nodded, pressing his face into her hair.

"Yeah..." He whispered. "I love you, you know that?"

"I love you too."

He placed two fingers underneath her chin, tilted her head up and brushed his lips against hers in a soft kiss. She kissed back lightly, gripping him tighter. A minute later they pulled away, blushes on both of their faces. Ria looked up at him nervously. "What..."

"I mean it. I love you." He said. It clicked in her brain, making her smile and press another kiss to his lips. He smiled into the kiss, tracing lines on her hips with his finger and kissing deeper. She placed her hand on the back of his neck. When they pulled away this time, Ria grinned wide and buried her face into his neck, making him chuckle.

"God, you're so stupid, you know that?" She mumbled. He rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah." He whispered, "But you know you love me." He felt her nod. She wrapped her legs around his waist, not wanting to be away from him at all. Her ear was pressed against his chest, she could hear his heartbeat. _Thump-thump, thump-thump, thump-thump..._ It was soothing. She closed her eyes.

"I love you so much." She whispered, the sounds of his heartbeat slowly lulling her to sleep.

"I love you too. Go to sleep, sweetheart." Was the last thing she heard him say before sleep took over her.

**Why did I write this? Well, I'm lonely. Haven't had a boyfriend in what, a year? I needed to finally release my lonely feelings SOMEHOW, so this pretty much just spilled out of me in like an hour. Let's just say I was imagining myself as Ria and the guy I like as Carlos. Except the guy I like is a) nothing like Carlos and b) doesn't like me back. These are just my feels in 930 words.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this though. (:**


End file.
